


Damaged

by Esperanza_123



Series: Will you still care? [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content (maybe), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperanza_123/pseuds/Esperanza_123
Summary: The Joker loves to break people, so what will he do when he finds one who's already broken?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This does have a fairly large trigger warning, so you've been warned. Also, I don't write smut, but there is probably going to be implied sexual content...
> 
>  
> 
> This is also my first time writing something like this so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is always welcome
> 
>  
> 
> (DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Joker or any characters from the DCU)

You sat at the bar next to your friend, Jessica, and watched as she downed yet another shot. You weren’t one for clubbing, but Jess had insisted that you come, probably just to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. You didn’t mind though, the loud music of the club kept out the thoughts that normally tortured you and threatened your sanity. She looked at you as she asked the bartender for another drink. “Come on Y/n, live a little. Take a couple shots,” she slurred, and handed you the glass. You rolled your eyes. “Jess you know I don’t drink, especially after last time” you said deadly serious, motioning to the glass of water in front of you. She didn’t press the subject and you continued to absentmindedly stir your straw. Letting it go every once in awhile to swirl in a calming dance. You hadn’t been lying, the last time you had gotten drunk Jess had found you in your room, a gun to your temple and tears streaming down your face.

After a few glasses of water you got up to go to the bathroom. You walked towards the back of the club, absentmindedly playing with the hem of your blue dress. You did your what you had to do and exited the bathroom. You made the mistake of letting your mind wander, and you bump into a man who had been about to sit down in a booth. “I am so sorry,” you said, your cheeks flushing bright red.

“Watch where you’re going next time,” the man said angrily. You nodded and went to walk away. The man reached out and grabbed your arm. “Don’t walk away from me bitch,” he said. You turned around, He was tall, and had gold chains hanging from his neck. He wore sunglasses even though he was inside.

“Let go of me,” you demanded. The man’s grip on you tightened, expecting you to cry out in pain. You went to slap him across the face, and, when he yanked you closer to him, brought your knee up to meet his crotch. He groaned as you pushed him to the ground. “I don’t like it when people touch me,” you said and returned to your seat. Nobody came near you for the rest of the night, but you had the feeling you were being watched. Jessica didn’t find your stunt surprising, you’d once slammed her into a wall when she’d snuck up behind you.

Eventually you decided to head home, you and Jess went your separate ways. You walked silently down the empty streets. Most people warn against walking alone at night, especially in Gotham City, and only people with a death wish walked near the industrial district, which you did. You heard footsteps behind you, and then a slow laugh broke the silence. The laugh sent chills down your spine, and you froze in your tracks, that laugh was almost inhuman, and yet almost certainly came from one. You’d heard the stories, everyone had, but you never thought that you would hear that infamous laugh for yourself. You turned around, and standing before you was none other than the Joker, a gun in his hand. “What do you want,” you asked as the criminal took a step closer to you.

“Aren’t you scared. Aren’t you going to run?” He asked in a taunting tone. You rolled your (y/e/c) eyes. “Oh because that’ll do so much good. Let me run so you can get the pleasure from my fear. Now, what do you want” you spat at him. It was insane to behave the way you were, but you had nothing to lose, and he could give you what you wanted.

“You ruined my business meeting with your little display at the club,” he said in a sing song voice as he circled you. Searching you for any sign of fear. “He should’ve let me go. I apologized didn’t I,” you made eye contact with the Joker as he stopped in front of you. The Joker pointed the gun at you. ‘ _Finally_ ,’ you thought. “I’m afraid you have caused a problem dear, and for that you need to be punished,” he laughed again as he pressed the gun up against your forehead. You looked at him with a blank expression. Seconds ticked by in silence, each seeming like an eternity as you waited for the Joker to pull the trigger. “Well this isn’t any fun, you were supposed to beg, or fight back, but you’re just standing there,” he complained.

“What are you waiting for? You wanted to kill me. Do it then,” you shouted. The Joker went to lower his gun, expecting you to bolt as soon as you thought you’d confused him, but you grabbed his arm and held the gun to your forehead once again.

You knew it was insane to point a gun to your head and ask a murderer to pull the trigger, but you were just so tired. The constant pounding in your head, ‘ _ugly, worthless, useless, unwanted, annoying._ ’ You were tired of the whispers. You were tired of hating yourself. You were tired of being a waste of space, unneeded and unwanted. Most of all though, you were tired of the pain. You knew things would be better for everyone if you were gone, Jess would be able to live her life without you dragging her down, and people wouldn’t have to put up with you anymore, but you couldn’t end your own life because you had promised that you wouldn’t.

The Joker laughed. “What! What’s so funny,” you demanded. You didn’t understand why he didn’t just kill you, he’d killed who knows how many innocent men, women, and children throughout his life. Why wouldn’t he kill a suicidal girl who got in his way? “Oh you misunderstand me princess. I don’t want to kill yah,” he grinned, revealing his silver capped teeth. Suddenly a cloth was shoved over your mouth and nose. It smelled sickly sweet, Chloroform, your brain registered. You screamed, and then lost consciousness.

You woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed, wearing a short, silk nightgown. You looked around the room, there was a fireplace, a couch, a TV, and the floors were carpeted. ‘Hahaha’ was painted in black across one of the walls. You got out of the bed and decided to creep to the door. You may have wanted to die, but you weren’t comfortable with what you were almost certain was in store for you. Your (y/h/c) hair was hanging loosely around your shoulders as you quietly turned the knob on the giant oak door. “And where do you think you’re going,” the Joker’s patronizing voice made you curse under your breath. You turned around to see him sitting on the sofa. “Home. I don’t see why you brought me here, so I thought I’d do you a favor and just leave,” you responded with a shrug. His startling blue eyes shone with a dangerous light and his red lips pulled up in a sneer. “Now I’m disappointed pet, I was hoping you’d be smart enough to figure that out,” he chastised. His gaze was hungry and you shifted your hair so that it covered your face. “Umm, sir-” he interrupted you before you even came close to completing your statement. “Please, call me Daddy,” he said with an almost predatory growl.  
“Ummm, how about I just call you Creepy. Anyways, I think you’re a little confused. At least I know I am. I don’t have any logical idea about your reasoning for bringing _me_ here, so if you will excuse me, I have to go home,” you spat, moving to turn around again. He was behind you faster than you expected him to be, and had whirled you around to face him, pushing you against the wall beside the door before you had time to process anything. He was in front of you again, strands of green hair out of place from the swift motion “Oh now now now NOW,” he screamed, slamming his hands on the wall next to your head, “You shouldn’t speak to me that way. You see youuuu are in a very tricky situation. You will do as I say, or you will regret it.” His face was close to yours now, way to close. You narrowed your eyes before responding, “Oh I’m so sorry. Did I hurt your poor little feelings? What are you going to do about ass hat? You want to kill me? Go ahead, I don’t give a shit. You want to torture me? I’ve been through Hell and I’m still standing.” The Joker looked somewhat taken aback by your rant. He obviously wasn’t used to people talking to him that way, not if they wanted to live to talk again. After a brief moment he grabbed your chin, “Aren’t you a spirited one. I wonder what Little Miss Bravery is afraid of. Oh it’ll be so much fun to break you,” he bent down so that his lips nearly brushed yours, “I’m looking forward to playing with you.”  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” you growled, pushing him with all your strength. You got him far enough off of you that you were able to dart around him into the middle of the room. He laughed once more and left the room, locking you inside.  
Once he was gone, you sank to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest so you could rest your head on them. You tried to breath, but you felt like an elephant was sitting on your chest. You started to feel light headed and your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach, beating irregularly. You were having a panic attack in the fucking Joker’s bedroom. Things like this only happen in the movies, and end with the damsel being rescued by the hero, or on the news, where the victim’s body is found in a ditch. You would prefer that to what you knew was coming. He would strip you of what little sanity you had left, he would probably rape you, and he would beat you. He was, after all, a monster. Nobody would save you, nobody would know that you were gone, and nobody would care. ‘ _This is what my life equates to? My fate is really to become the Joker’s whore, his little doll to play with. Why me? I’m nobody? I’m awkward and ugly. I can’t get a boyfriend to save my life, but I can give the fucking Clown Prince of Crime a boner?_ ’ You thought as you rocked back and forth on the floor. You refused to cry, you weren’t one for self pity, and you definitely weren’t one for showing weakness. You hated feeling vulnerable, it was one of your biggest fears. You clenched your jaw and pulled at your hair. Anything you could do to make sure you didn’t cry. You weren’t sure if he could see you, but you refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You sat there for hours just staring at the floor, lost in your mind.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a not so pleasant dream, you remember a promise that you made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... from now on the story will be in first person. I don't know why I wrote the prologue in second but I did so...  
> Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> Attempted suicide. You have officially been warned

_ I sat on the floor of my room. Bottles strewn all around me, and I was crying. ‘It’s pointless’, I thought, ‘my life is worthless. I’ll never do anything important, I’ll never do anything right. I just drag everyone down, I mess everything up,’ My sobs were unbearable as I stood to my feet. The world was spinning from drinking so much and I could barely move without throwing up. I stumbled to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer. I could barely see straight as I grabbed the gun I kept at the very back of the drawer. I thought I heard someone knocking at the door as I tried to load the gun with shaking hands. The banging got louder and louder. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Open the door!” Jess’ voice called from the other side of my bedroom door. I continued to sob. “This isn’t funny, open the door,” she yelled in a panic. _ __  
_ “Go away and leave me alone,” I shouted as I finally got the bullets in the gun. _ __  
_ “Dude, come on let me in, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” she said as calmly as she could. Jess always did what she called ‘safety checks’ where she would randomly show up to make sure nothing bad was happening. _ __  
_ “No. Go away. I can’t do this anymore. I-I can’t, but it’ll be okay Jessie. You’ll be happier this way, you’ll be happier without me here to drag you down,” I cried as I cocked the gun. Jess must’ve heard the click because she freaked out. _ __  
_ “(Y/N)! You CAN’T do this, please! You’re my best friend! I don’t know what I’d do without you here! Please,” she was crying now too, and I heard her slam into the door. By some miracle it popped open and Jess rushed at me. She quickly wrestled the gun away from me due to me being so drunk, and she pulled me into a tight hug. The two of us sank to the floor together sobbing. “Promise me you’ll never do that again. Promise me that no matter what, you’ll always keep fighting to stay alive,” she said in a shaky voice. _   
__ “I promise,” I whispered, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

A sharp pain in my side jerked me back to consciousness. _‘When did I fall asleep?’_ I wondered as I looked for the source of the pain. The Joker was standing over me cackling, I can only assume that he had just kicked me awake. “Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! I want to play!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise!
> 
> xx,  
> Arya


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It get's kind of rapey, but nothing happens  
> Also, character death

**~Joker’s POV~**

I sat at my desk with my hands folded as I watched her from my computer. I was, curious about her. One moment she acted confident and sure of herself, and the next she acted like she had given up a long time ago. She was undeniably beautiful, with lovely (y/h/c) hair and (y/e/c) eyes. As I watched her she sank to the ground and hugged her legs. Her breathing was erratic and her eyes darted around the room as if she were searching for something. She put her head on her knees and started rocking back and forth. A few minutes later she started tugging at her hair in what seemed like frustration. I decided to leave her be, and went about to do my business.

A few hours later I came back to my bedroom to check on my little pet. She was asleep, laying on her back. As I watched she started to thrash, screaming and crying. I watched in fascination and wondered what was playing out behind her eyelids. Her screams began to form comprehensible words, “Leave me alone!” I smirked, ‘Maybe she really is afraid of me.’ I continued to watch in silence as her fit continued. “I can’t do this anymore!” My smugness faded. Whatever she was afraid of wasn’t me. Her crying continued, and I decided I’d had enough, so I tried to wake her up. I kicked her at least four times before her eyes shot open. “Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! I want to play!”

 

**~Your POV~**

The Joker stared down at me with a hungry look in his eyes and a smug smirk on his face. “What,” I snapped, still on edge from the nightmare I’d just had.   
“Did you have a nice nap,” he asked in a mocking tone. My eyes widened and my hand went up to my face. My cheeks were wet, I’d been crying in my sleep. I silently cursed myself and went to stand up. The Joker must have recognized what I was trying to do because before I could get to my feet, he’d grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a rag doll. “Let go of me!” I shouted, kicking as hard as I could, but his only reaction was to just slap my ass and bring me over to the bed. He flung me onto the mattress and was on top of me before I could get away. I started to panic as he straddled me, so I started scratching at him. “Now now let’s not do that,” he chided as he pinned my hands above my head. I started to scream again and thrashed with all my strength.   
“Shut up before I make you,” he barked. I begrudgingly fell silent. “Good, now I feel like we should go over some rules don’t you?” I nodded, and he let go of my hands, but only so he could grab my throat. “Rule one, you must always address me as Daddy. Do you understand?”   
“Yes,” I said through my teeth. His grip on my throat tightened and he hummed expectantly.   
“Say it, or you will regret it,” he said darkly. When I remained silent, he shrugged and began to unbutton his pants.   
“Yes Daddy,” I said automatically, and I cursed at the look of triumph on his face.   
“Good girl. Rule two, I am your number one priority. When you see me, you must stop whatever you are doing and come over and ask me if I want anything. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”   
“Rule three, you’re never allowed to say no to me, and you may NEVER disobey me,” he said. My stomach dropped at his words, but I managed to nod. “Yes Daddy,” I said and he smirked. He laid down on top of me and pressed his lips up to my right ear.

“Now, ask me what I want,” he demanded.   
“What do you want Daddy,” I asked, my voice trembling.   
“I want to hear you scream,” he whispered.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I’d never kissed anybody before, but from what I’d read, a first kiss was supposed to be sweet, loving, and a little awkward. This was none of those things. The Joker’s kiss was hungry and demanding, his tongue forced it’s way into my mouth and his metal capped teeth bit and pulled at my lip. His hands began to roam up and down my body, finding their way up my nightgown and went straight to my chest. He squeezed my boobs painfully hard and it took all my willpower not to cry out in pain. His hands slid back down my body and grabbed my nightgown. He broke the kiss as he pulled it up above my head and threw it to the floor, and I gasped for air. Thankfully the room was dark so he couldn’t see the scars that littered my torso.   
“Please,” I cried as I tried to cover myself with my arms.   
“Please what,” he growled as he unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing his torso. His skin was snow white except for the tattoos that littered his body.   
“Please don’t,” I sobbed. I hated myself for it, but I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore.   
“Did you just tell me no,” he snarled.   
“No, you don’t u-understand,” I continued to cry, hugging my torso. He slapped me, his hand leaving a stinging mark on my cheek.   
“I told you you would be punished,” he growled as he grabbed me, slinging me over his shoulder once again. I screamed and thrashed as he carried me out of the room and down a hallway, just to enter into a room that resembled a padded cell you would see in an insane asylum. He carried me over to a metal table in the middle of the dark room and strapped me to it. I was lying at an angle facing a tv at the top of one of the walls. The tv turned on and I found myself staring at my father. I inhaled sharply, wrestling against the tide of memories that started to surface. “Now, if you aren’t a good girl your father is going to pay the price,” the Joker cackled.   
“Do it,” I said icely. He looked at me in frustration, then pulled out a walkie talkie.   
“Show the girl, the father didn’t work,” he barked. The feed went to static and then another image appeared. Jess at the police station, frantically showing one of the officers my picture.   
“You fucking monster,” I cried, and with that the Joker laughed and walked to the door.   
“Do it,” I heard him say, and on the television, I heard a bang, and saw Jess fall to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not as long as I want, but I'm working on it. Also, I hope you enjoyed the Joker POV.


	4. Scars and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past abuse and self harm  
> You have been warned

“Well now wasn’t that fun,” he said cheerfully. The light from the now blue TV screen giving his skin a hauntingly beautiful glow in the otherwise dark room. I didn’t say a word, my eyes flooded with tears but I stubbornly fought them back. I did the thing I did best, I shut down. He searched my face for any sign of reaction, but I tried my best to keep a poker face. I don’t know if I succeeded, but he began to unstrap me from the metal table.

“Well then, I guess I’ll leave you to yourself for a while. You should really think about what you did, you naughty girl,” he taunted, and then he left me there in the dimly lit cell. 

I climbed off the table and sat on the floor, hugging myself to cover up my exposed torso. The only person in the world that I cared about was gone. She was the only thing keeping me from going insane, the only thing keeping me going. I felt my eyes burning with the tears I’d been holding back and this time I let them fall, my strength had left me. She was dead and it was my fault, if I hadn’t been so broken. If I wasn’t always so afraid of being judged by people, even a fucking psychopath, she would still be alive. I was always screwing things up. Always hurting the people around me. Everyone would be better off if I was gone. I cried harder, silent sobs racking my nearly naked body, and I hugged myself tighter. I cried until I was spent, and feeling drained and hollow, I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

**~Joker’s POV~**

How dare that insolent girl disobey me like that. Did she think this was a game? That I would let her go if she irritated me enough? Did she not know who I was?  _ ‘Kill her. Make her bleed,’ _ a voice in my head whispered. I could do that yes, but then she wouldn’t be able to pleasure me as much. I paced in my room like a caged tiger, growling to myself as I turned over what to do with my newest toy. What was it about her? On the outside she appeared full of life, a no nonsense type of person, but when she had said that she broke a long time ago. I decided to check and see what she was doing, obviously not out of concern for her, but because she was an enigma of sorts, and I wanted to figure out how to make her tick. 

I walked down the hallway to the cell and opened the door. I saw her curled up on the ground with her back to me, her arms wrapped around her almost naked frame.  _ ‘Kill her. She’s vulnerable,’ _ a voice said excitedly .  _ ‘No, don’t kill her! Take her back to your room and see if she’s worth the trouble,’ _ another voice said. I growled again, trying to clear my head. I turned on the light using the hidden switch outside the door. I stalked over to her. Her black bra and panties the only things covering her body. I noticed that she had a tattoo on the small of her back. It was a black teardrop with a single word written underneath it in curly letters ‘Dañado’.  Deciding that I’d take her back to my room to play with her a bit, I scooped her up and exited the cell.

When we got to my room I locked the door so we wouldn’t be disturbed. I wouldn’t normally do this, since all my henchmen know never to enter my room unannounced, but I had a feeling my pretty little pet would try to run away, and I didn’t really want to kill her before I got a chance to see what it was like to fuck her. I laughed as I tossed her curled form onto the bed. Pulling off my pants so that I was left in nothing but my boxers, and gazed upon her. She was now sprawled out on the bed, and I was easily able to remove her black bra. As my eyes raked up and down her exposed chest and stomach, my attention was quickly drawn to the scars that criss crossed most of her upper body. I began to trace them with my fingers; Long, short, thick, and thin, there were scores of them. A dozen scars stood out at the top of her chest, between her left breast and collar bone. They were burn scars, round and pink and of near uniform size. I ran  my fingers over them, and an image flashed in my mind of a young girl screaming in pain as someone pressed a cigarette to her smooth skin.

“Disgusting aren’t they,” Y/n said, and I snapped my attention to her face. I felt her small hand cover mine, holding my palm over the burns.  
  
“Who did this to you,” I asked, taken aback by the abuse her body had suffered.  
  
“Which ones? The burns, or the cuts,” she asked.  
  
“All of it,” I growled. Angry that someone else had already played with my new toy. I saw a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
“The burns are my father’s work. He’d drink a lot and sometimes he would be drunk enough to get violent, so if I did something wrong, he’d burn me with a cigarette, or he’d beat me. The scars on my stomach,” her voice trailed off and she let go of my hand, she shifted so that her hair fell in her face and she looked away from me. “The scars on my stomach came from me. I did it to myself, I put them there because I deserve it. I cause other people pain because I’m not good enough, because I’m annoying, so I deserve to feel that pain too.” I sat in stunned silence, my mind racing at this new realization. I was glad to finally understand how she worked, what went on inside her mind, and yet I felt like I couldn’t exploit it. For the first time in my life, I felt a twinge of empathy, this girl was like me in a way.   
“The tattoo on your back, what does it mean,” I asked, trying to maintain my usual demeanor.  
  
“It’s Spanish. Dañado, it means damaged,” she said. She gave me a sad look, “So, Mr. J, now you know that I’m a freak, that I’m damaged. I’ve heard what they say about you, that you like to break people, so what are you going to do with someone who’s already broken?”

 

**~Your POV~**

I stared into the Joker’s bright blue eyes as I waited for him to answer. His hand was still over the scars on my chest and it was starting to send shivers down my spine. I could feel my nipples start to pebble from the sensation and I tried not to squirm. I had told him my secret because I’d felt it was the wisest choice given the situation. “I don’t know,” he said, and pressed his lips against mine, gently at first but growing more intense with each passing second. I put my hands on his chest and lightly pushed against him, hoping he would allow me a moment to breath. He broke the kiss a few seconds later and began to slip off my underwear. I began to panic at the thought of being even more exposed, knowing that I was about to be completely vulnerable and at his mercy. “Don’t worry little dove, I’ll break you in slowly,” he purred, throwing my plain black panties to the floor to join my bra. I backed up so that my back was against the headboard as he slid his hands up my thighs.  
  
“Please no, please,” I begged, feeling panic grip me. He looked at me harshly, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
“Did you just tell me no,” he growled, his face dangerously close to mine again. His demeanor so much different from what it had been just a few moments ago.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, let me explain,” he nodded, so I continued, “I-I,” my voice caught in my throat and I began to hyperventilate.  
  
“I-I what! Spit it out before I make you,” he shouted, slamming his fists into the wall next to my head.  
  
“I’m scared okay! I can’t stand being vulnerable, being so close to someone. I can’t stand the pain that comes next. Please, I’m begging you.”

 

**~Joker’s POV~**

“I’m scared okay! I can’t stand being vulnerable, being so close to someone. I can’t stand the pain that comes next. Please, I’m begging you,” she was shaking now. I watched as she struggled to calm her breathing, but failed as she continued to hyperventilate. ‘ _ Why did I have to pick the broken toy? _ ’ I thought, slightly disappointed by my lack of judgement. Maybe I should wait to play with her, or maybe I should take her right here and now. I licked my lips at the thought, and was amused at how her eyes widened. “Well now, I finally know what you’re afraid of little dove,” I purred. I decided against killing her, I might finally be able to play with her now. An idea popped into my head from amidst all the voices. ‘ _ The only way to break someone who was broken was to put them back together again. _ ’ My plan was simple; earn her trust, and then, whenever she felt comfortable around me I would break her. Rinse, wash, repeat until all semblance of sanity disappeared. 

“Please,” she whimpered. I let out an exasperated sigh, and reached out and pulled her against me.

“It’s okay little dove, it’ll be okay,” I soothed, stroking her hair. She was tense at first, but eventually I felt her relax. Her breathing slowed and she nestled herself against me. I smiled, and looked down at her; she looked so peaceful that I became entranced. Before I knew it, even I was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long delay! I got a new computer for Christmas and began experiencing some technical issues, I hope you like the chapter, I'd love to hear feedback!


	5. Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Joker try to keep up facades...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE EMERGED FROM THE CAVE OF TEXTBOOKS, HOMEWORK, AND STUDYING. This is just a really crappy filler chapter.

**~Joker’s P.O.V.~**

I stared down at the small form in my arms. She was more peaceful than I had seen her. I must have shifted because she groaned and snuggled closer to me. Her nails dug into my skin lightly as she clung to my chest. I cursed her silently, the sensation combined with the feeling of her bare chest pressed against me drove me… wild. 

_ ‘Gag her and fuck her senseless,’  _ a voice whispered in my head. 

_ ‘No,’ _ I reasoned with it,  _ ‘that will ruin my fun.’ _

_ ‘No, that’s why you brought her here.’ _

These stupid voices thought they could tell ME what to do, I hated it. I was in control, not them. I hated it when they won, and they won more often than I would like them to. Telling me who I was, who I needed to be… 

A small sigh broke me from my thoughts. I looked down at Y/n, who had a small smile on her face. It was adorable… wait, no. Not adorable, I’m The Joker. I don’t do  _ adorable _ .   
_ ‘Wake her up, or are you too soft?’ _ The voice said. It was right, but I wasn’t going to admit that. I had to maintain the facade of control. I rolled so that I was on top of her naked form. I began to kiss down her neck, softly at first, but I became impatient at the lack of a response, and began to bite down harder.

 

**~Your POV~**

A dull pain pulled you out of your deep sleep. I wanted to ignore it, I hadn’t had a peaceful nights sleep since your mother died. The pain got progressively worse the longer I kept my eyes shut. My eyes flew open at a the burn of metal piercing my skin, and I was greeted by The Joker above me. He smirked, his silver capped teeth covered in what appeared to be blood. What the hell? My hand moved up to my neck; I looked at it, and, sure enough, blood was smeared across my fingers.   
“What the fuck dude,” I asked indignantly, not caring enough to follow his stupid rules.   
“You will not address me like that,” he growled. There was a loud smack, followed by a stinging pain across my cheek.   
“You need to chill, there was no need to bite me that hard,” I said. I let my vulnerability show too much these past few days, I had to build my facade of confidence and nonchalance back up. It was the only thing that was going to keep me sane.

Anger flashed across his face. He was straddling me now, his weight pinning me to the bed. He paused, before wrapping his fingers around my throat. His actions flipped a switch in my mind, I wasn’t a psychology major for nothing. He was doing the same thing I was, putting on a facade. Whatever was going on in that head of his, he wanted to be in control. I smiled at him, a plan beginning to formulate in my mind, he killed my best friend, and I wasn’t going to give in to him without a fight.


End file.
